


The Neon Yellow Sign

by supercala_docious



Series: FlashVibe Week 2016 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cards Against Humanity, Leonard Snart is the smirking senior, M/M, Mentions of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercala_docious/pseuds/supercala_docious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three couches, a Cards Against Humanity deck, and a room full of college kids.</p>
<p>What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Neon Yellow Sign

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my friend Katie for actually doing this her first week of college (minus the cute hook up at the end).
> 
> I would also like to thank my friend Allison for actually making that horrible Trail of Tears play.

**Are you looking to meet new people? Do you have a dirty sense of humor? Well, friends, I have a Cards Against Humanity deck and a suite room with three couches. Come to SA206 on Saturday night at 9. No need to RSVP. We’re college students, not adults.**

 

Barry had walked by this neon yellow sign six times today. Not on purpose really, it  _ had _ been posted on the bulletin board two doors down from his room.  Now it was 9:04 and Barry was sitting on one of the three couches. The host, Cisco, was charming the room. All four of them that got there on time. Cisco was sharing the couch to Barry’s left with his friend Hartley, and the couch across from Barry was being shared by Ronnie and Caitlin. 

“So are we all ready to start?” Cisco said excitedly. The group nodded and Cisco started to pass out white cards. “Everyone gets five white cards and you use the white cards to answer the black cards. The person who draws the black card for the round then chooses their favorite white card and gives the owner of that white card the black card for that round. The player with the most black cards at the end of the game wins. Everyone understand?” Another round of nods flowed through the group and Cisco smiled deviously. “Ok, round one.” He leaned forward and drew a black card from the pile on the table in front of them. “Why am I sticky?”

Barry looked down at the cards in his hand and sighed. He was startled by a loud bang and looked up to see Hartley leaning back into the couch with a shit-eating grin on his face and a white card laying face down next to the black card for the round. Cisco laughed and Caitlin slowly leaned forward to place her white card on the table. Barry looked back to his hand and read over his cards again. ‘Darth Vader’, ‘All-you-can-eat shrimp for $4.99’, ‘Nicholas Cage’, ‘The folly of man’, and one card that had been handwritten in hot pink sharpie stating ‘Poorly timed chemistry jokes’ in blocky handwriting. Barry glanced up and saw Ronnie leaning forward with his white card, so Barry plucked ‘Poorly timed chemistry jokes’ from his hand and slid it across the table to the small pile of white cards. Cisco collected the white cards and shuffled them. 

“Why am I sticky?” he asked in a grand voice. “Exactly what you’d expect. GoGurt. Poorly timed chemistry jokes, and-” Cisco starts to laugh before he reads the final card and Hartley’s smile grows. “Harry Potter erotica,” Hartley finishes. Caitlin almost spits out her drink and Ronnie’s jaw drops. Barry starts to giggle and Cisco, still laughing, hands the black card to Hartley. Hartley, still smiling in satisfaction, draws a new black card to start the next round.

 

The night goes on just like that. A few other students come and go. At some point, there were ten people playing at once and Cisco stands to go get more soda, only to return to his seat being stolen by a pretty girl with a blonde streak in her hair. Cisco shrugged and sat on the floor next to Barry’s knees. 

“Here,” he said, offering Barry a can of sprite. 

“Thanks.” Barry smiled.

The game had gotten intense now that there were so many people playing. The black card for that round was ‘Life for American Indians was forever changed when the White Man introduced them to ____.’ Caitlin was reading, and she was halfway through the white cards when her jaw dropped and she threw the remaining white cards onto the table and screamed “THAT IS HORRIBLE, OH MY GOD.” Cisco scrambled to pick up the remaining white cards and started reading through them to find the offending one. One of the newer players, a senior, smirked evilly when Cisco found the card. 

“Oh god,” Cisco started. “Life for American Indians was forever changed when the White Man introduced them to,” he paused, “The Trail of Tears.” Horrified laughter filled the room and Cisco facepalmed, slumping back against Barry’s knees.

 

It was suddenly four am and they were back down to the original five players. The only evidence of the other players was the scattering on soda cans and black cards around the room. There was a lone beer bottle on the bookshelf across from the couches. Cisco was half under the table and half leaning on Barry’s knees. Caitlin had fallen asleep leaning on Ronnie, her cards pressed to her chest. Ronnie was still trying to play, but his attempts to throw his white cards into the pile failed every time and ended up on the floor more often than on the table. Hartley had claimed the entirety of his couch and kept his cards on the table and would turn up their corners like he was playing poker. Cisco passed Barry a black card to start the new round and tilted his head back to look up at him. Barry giggled 

“What am I doing to spice up my relationship?” Barry read. Hartley let out a bark of laughter and slapped down a card. The sound jerked Caitlin awake and Hartley winced, mouthing ‘sorry’ in her direction. She waved dismissively at him and leaned back into Ronnie’s side. Ronnie threw a white card onto the table and it slid off into Cisco’s lap. Cisco added it to his hand to Ronnie’s protest. Caitlin flicked another card at Cisco and Cisco put three cards onto the table with a chuckle. Barry leaned forward, grabbed the cards, then slumped back into the couch. He shuffled the cards, then began to read, tossing the cards back onto the table as he goes through them.

“Alright, what am I doing to spice up my relationship? Switching to Geico, Batman in all caps, Viagra,” Barry broke off, laughing. “And Me. Who is ‘Me’?” he laughed, “Who am I doing??” Cisco tilted his head back again and gave Barry an incriminating smile. “Oh my god,” Barry laughs, red in the face, and falls to the side.

“Wooooow,” Hartley said, giggling. 

“Why aren’t you switching to Geico, though?” Caitlin asked, her words slurring together in exhaustion. “You could save fifty percent or more.” Ronnie laughed and stood.

“Ok, I think it’s time to get you home,” he said, pulling Caitlin up from the couch. They left, and Hartley sat up, looking around the messy room. 

“Who won?” he asked. 

“I lost my black cards,” Cisco said, looking around at the floor. Barry laughed again.

“I think the guy that played that Trail of Tears card won tonight,” he said.

“Oh my GOD, yeah,” Cisco groaned, rubbing his eyes. 

“I can help clean up,” Barry said softly, staring at the table from his awkward position half-laying, half-sitting on the couch. 

“Thank you!!” Hartley exclaimed, standing up from the couch with a flourish. “I’ll leave you lovebirds to tidy up. I am going to bed, byyyyyeeee.” Hartley darted into one of the suite rooms and shut the door, the lock clicking behind him. 

“Yeah, that’s Hartley,” Cisco sighed. Barry giggled from his spot on the couch and Cisco groaned, heaving himself up off the floor. Barry stretched his legs and started to help Cisco pick up all the cans and cards scattered around the room. When they finished, it was nearing five am, Cisco could barely stay standing and everything was funny to Barry.

“I should probably go,” Barry giggled, smiling down at Cisco who had just fallen over the arm of one of the couches. “You need to get some sleep.”

“So do you,” Cisco whined into the couch cushion. Barry giggled again and flopped down on the floor next to Cisco’s head.

“Actually getting in a bed would be a good idea,” Barry said with a smile, leaning on the couch. Cisco squinted at him.

“Is that a proposition?” he asked. Barry lapsed into another fit of giggles and a flush crept up his cheekbones.

“No! I mean, that’s not what I meant,” Barry started. “Not that I wouldn’t ever proposition you because you are really attractive it’s just that we’re both really tired and I’ve really lost track of where I was going with this I jus-”

“Shhhhhh...” Cisco pressed his fingers to Barry’s lips. “You talk too much.” Barry giggled again. “Did you call me attractive in there somewhere?” 

“Uhh,” Barry ducked his head.

“You did!” Cisco gasped. “You totally did, oh my god. This is a defining moment in my life. I’ve ever been called attractive by somebody attractive before.” Barry groaned and fell back on the floor. Cisco leaned over the edge of the couch and looked down at Barry. “Didn’t you hear me call you attractive?” he asked gesturing wildly with one arm. “This is when you sweep me off the couch and take me to bed, then I fall asleep halfway through foreplay.” Barry started laughing again.

“You really have this all figured out, don’t you?” 

“Nah, that’s just what happens in all those gay romance novels Hartley likes to dramatically re-tell.” Barry’s laughter brought tears to his eyes and he curled onto his side, holding his stomach. Cisco poked him in the side. “I know, it’s hilarious.” Barry finally got his laughter under control and rolled onto his back to look up at Cisco.

“We really need to go to sleep,” Barry sighed.

“Yeah,” Cisco hummed. He stood from the couch and offered a hand to help Barry up off the floor. 

“I can take the trash with me,” Barry offered, “The chute is on the way back to my room.”

“Thanks,” Cisco said, “Have a good night.”

“You too.” Barry gave Cisco a small wave, then turned and headed towards the door.

“Hey, uh,” Cisco called, and Barry turned. “Do you wanna go have lunch sometime? Or dinner, or breakfast even if you’re that kind a’ person.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”


End file.
